


kingmaker

by feverbeats



Category: Marvel, Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balder can feel her under his skin even when he knows she's not even within the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kingmaker

**Author's Note:**

> _Siege: Prelude_ and trashy porn, two great tastes that . . . no. Pretty much _entirely_ comicsverse, WHAT HAVE I BECOME? Additional warnings: Faux-incest, plus misogyny and some male-gaze stuff that I don't quite know how to warn for, but there is my attempt.

Loki is like a snake in the walls of Asgard. Balder can feel her under his skin even when he knows she's not even within the city. Today, though, she is here.

Thor is away on business yet again, and Balder is keeping watch over his court. It would be easier if Loki were not constantly at Balder's side, making him look like the puppet of the silver-tongued Liesmith. Loki says she has changed, become a new woman with a new cycle, but no one truly believes that, except—Balder fears—Thor. Balder is willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, but she pours poison in his ears when he walks the halls of Asgard, and he cannot.

Today, Balder is listening to the complaints of the people in Thor's stead and trying not to agree with them.

"Lord Thor will discuss this with you upon his return," he says for what feels like the hundredth time.

The citizen bows with a sarcastic bent and turns away, muttering something Balder pretends not to hear. Loki slinks to Balder's side and squeezes his arm. "Try not to take it to heart, Lord Balder."

He shakes her off. She's begun touching him whenever she can, especially when they're in public. He never had a problem ignoring it before, if she even did it in the past. But now . . . His eyes are drawn almost as if by magic to her chest. She takes a deep breath and all he can think about is the way her breasts rise and how much he'd like to take them in his hands, squeeze and bruise them.

He shakes his head and turns back to the citizen kneeling in front of him. He can see Loki watching him out of the coroner of her eye as he speaks to the man, though.

When he fails again to answer this citizen's question as well—He doesn't like Oklahoma either, but he can't say that, of course—he glances at Loki. She's smiling faintly, and her hands are on her hips, one of which is canted out at an angle.

Balder licks is lips involuntarily as Loki shifts position, her hips rolling more than seems necessary. He realizes with a start that he's getting hard.

She turns to him, tucking away a half-formed smile. "Something wrong, my lord?"

"No," he says firmly, but he can't look away. He wants so badly to wipe that smile off her face, preferably by throwing her down and beating her—no, fucking her—no—

He can't look away from her body. He is almost afraid to look at her face—why, why should he look there? She'll just lie to him—but when he does, he sees that she's smiling in a somewhat bemused fashion.

"My lord?" she asks softly, but he's certain a touch of mocking hides behind the worlds.

"You are doing this to me," he finds himself saying after casting a quick glace toward the group of citizens milling nearby. "You've bewitched me."

Loki laughs. "My sorcery is not great enough to capture the interest of the great and pure Balder, surely." She places both her hands on her hips and draws them slowly up her body. "No, this is not sorcery. Your unnatural lusts are your own. But what would you do? You cannot have me here in public."

He can barely hear her over the roaring in his ears. He's so angry at himself, and at her, and he  _wants_.

"Then I will have you in private," he hisses, shocked at how raw his voice comes out. She gasps in pain as he grips her arm and drags her away toward his private chambers. But she allows it.

Once there, he throws her across the bed roughly.

"My lord," she gasps. "Wait, I meant no offense." Her eyes gleam and flicker, though, as she ducks and turns away.

 _Wrong_ , his mind screams at him. She's a fiend. He's heard all of her filthy, whispered lies and all the  _truths_  everyone else has whispered about her. He should stop.

But he looks at her and  _aches_ , maybe more because he loathes her so much. He wants to cover her body with his and make her apologize.

"You may not have meant offense," he snaps, "but you caused it. And after your past actions, I am inclined to believe you meant it as well."

Loki sits up and looks at him. Her legs are spread, and he knows that if he pushed up that robe, he could have his way with her. Perhaps it would teach her a lesson. He swallows hard, aware that he's blushing. He was never this sort of man before.

"If I have indeed caused offense," Loki says slowly, "perhaps I can make it up to you. I've seen how you watch me." She stands, pushing herself away from the bed. "You may have me. What does Lord Balder desire?"

Balder's knees go week with shameful need. He wants to shake her until she's gone. "Leave me," he says. His voice is rough, nearly a croak.

She smiles, and with a wave of her hand, her robe becomes ether, revealing her body to him. Her skin is very pale.

Balder never looked at Thor's brother Loki like this. Only now that she has become this viciously dangerous woman pouring poisonous council in his ear does he desire her.

"Put them back on," he says breathlessly. He wants very badly to touch himself, or to touch her.

"No," she says. "If you cannot admit to what you want from me, I'll just have to give it to you anyway. Don't I make you angry? Don't you want payment for your anger? Balder the Bright is not used to feeling rage." She cups her breasts in her hands and arches her back. "Does this make you angry?"

Truth be told, it also terrifies him. Loki is the mother of monsters and prince of lies, and whatever her claims she's been reformed this time around, Balder knows how unlikely that is. But he can't stop himself from coming closer and putting his hands on her waist.

Her skin is cool to the touch, as it always has been. He knows why, and instead of making him too disgusted to touch her, it makes him want to fill her until she's hot.

Her body rolls in his grip, and his hands are sliding over his without his permission, rising to massage her breasts roughly.

"If you makes you feel better," Loki murmurs, "you can play with my tits like a whore."

Balder nearly doesn't catch the what Loki  _really_  means, but he does. "You would bring me down to your level," he hisses, flicking one of her nipples with one thumb.

"How else can you have your way with me?" she asks, arching into his touch. "But no, my lord, you could never be such a base, treacherous creature as I." She presses against him, sliding his knee between her legs.

"Slut," he mutters a little desperately.

"Let me undress you," she replies.

He lets her, but he doesn't help her. The layers of clothing fall away, revealing his hard cock to her. He feels vulnerable in a thousand ways and wants nothing more than to show her that he isn't, but part of him knows she's already won. Otherwise he wouldn't be here.

She wraps a long-nailed hand around his cock and strokes him slowly, her touches almost feather-light. He doesn't want this. He wants—

He grabs her waist and pulls her against him, sliding his cock against her belly.

"Kiss me," he demands. It's the wrong thing to say, but he cannot help himself.

She hides a little chuckle in the kiss, and he punishes her for it, for how humiliated it makes him feel, by slapping her ass hard. She jerks against him, giving a little moan of pain into his mouth. He hits her again, and then again, feeling the flesh warm under his hand.

After the fifth stroke, her knees buckle and she strains against him, saying breathlessly, "Please, my lord, take me on the bed."

He's almost certain she's faking her desperation, but it matters little at this point. He shoves her back down on the bed, turning her over so she's on her elbows and knees, ass in the air. There are red marks blooming there already.

Balder hits her again, and once more, enjoying the little shocked gasps she makes. He will give her pain for making him want her.

A few more strikes and she's rocking against the sheets, hiding her muffled cries in the pillow. "My lord," she says raggedly, "Please, please, no more."

Fighting a surge of triumph, he presses the head of his cock against her hole, nudging against the wet heat of her.

"Oh, Lord Balder, I need you inside me," she gasps. "Give me your manhood, oh, you're  _huge_ , I need you to fill me."

Balder moans aloud, furious with himself for doing so. He's certain she uses less archaic and foolish words with her mortal lovers, but she knows all too well how to arouse a surge of lust in Balder.

"Don't give me orders, Loki. Who's fucking who?" Balder asks, and he's only said the word  _fuck_  out loud a handful of times in his life, and she  _knows_  this.

She laughs a little incredulously. "Why, you are doing whatever you like with me, my lord. Or do you prefer your majesty? I could call you that, just between the two of us. Only here in this room.  _Sire_."

Balder shoves his hard cock inside her roughly, both answer and punishment. This isn't him, he isn't meant to betray Thor. He isn't mean to want crowns or filthy, heaving, warm bodies. Loki has made him want both, corrosive as acid and soft as a woman who didn't borrow her body from who-knows-where.

She's hot and tight, and he wonders if she's been fucked since they all returned to life. With this thought, he drives deeper inside her, making her cry out.

"Too much for you, slattern?" he mutters.

She gasps, half shock and half pain, he thinks. No one expects this of him. But she's driven him to this.

"Witch," he says viciously, as though naming what she is would make it better that his cock is buried inside her. "You disgust me. You're a liar, a  _monster_ \--"

"Yes, my lord, whatever you say," she whispers, but a laugh lurks around the corner of her words.

"Hush," he snaps, slapping her hip hard.

She gasps and arches. Balder remembers that she hates pain, or she did, and he tries to shrug off the humiliation of knowing she's just getting off on him doing what she wants. She moans, low and filthy, shoving herself back and fucking herself on his cock.

"I," Balder gasps, feeling himself so close, feeling his words escape his tongue, "I could give you a child." He feels Loki tense under him and hush her gasping. "Let me spill inside you," Balder pants, gripping her hips harder. "Let me claim you completely."

"No," she says, her voice completely even, if a little breathless, "I'm afraid that's not your decision, my dear Balder. I have other plans for this body, and luckily for me, no seed will grow in me unless I will it. Now, spend yourself inside me."

With a cry, Balder does.

In the past, his urge has always been to stay and hold his lovers, but now he cannot roll away quickly enough.

"Dress yourself and get out," he says carefully, testing his voice to see that it does not shake.

Loki gives him an unreadable look and nods. "Of course, my lord."

*

Balder might have thought that becoming king would ease some of his guilt and discomfort, but his distress only increases tenfold after Thor's exile. It's not right; this he knows. He loves Thor, and Thor was mostly a good king, and this is only all happening because of Loki.

Always Loki. Loki, who, Balder supposes, is his sister. That neither helps nor hurts.

Balder has been king no longer than three days when the first rumors that he is under Loki's thumb reach him. He should have expected them, but even after all this time, he remains frustratingly short-sighted when it comes to the cruelty of others, or to his own naivety.

Loki slinks up behind him as he's contemplating this. "Something wrong, my lord?" There's still the sarcastic little twist to her words, as if she knows that Thor should be all rights still be king.

Balder frowns. "Where were you? You're always slipping off into the world to sew discord."

She laughs and presses against his side as if she belongs there. "You have no idea. But what troubles you?"

He considers choosing his words carefully, but it would make no difference. Loki can always see right through him these days. "The people of Asgard still distrust you. And they think very little of a king who would give his ear to such an adviser."

Loki only laughs, as though too caught up in her own long joke to even pretend to placate him.

Sudden fury bursts in Balder's chest, and he grabs her wrist roughly. "If you offer no other solution, I'll take this into my own hands. I can prove to them you bow to my will."

If Loki has taught him anything, it's that truth doesn't matter, only a believable lie. Before she can laugh and shake him off, he hauls her down the hallway toward the throne room.

"My lord," she says a little breathlessly as they enter, "I'm not sure what you intend, but I promise you, the people will soon see—"

"Enough," Balder snaps, loudly enough for everyone present to hear.

A few dancing girls look up curiously, and the warriors present sink to their knees for their king.

"Rise," Balder says, dragging Loki to the throne. "I would speak to all of you."

His citizens watch warily, with faces that say clearly,  _Thor would never be like you. Thor had nothing to prove._

"I have heard the rumors," Balder says. His voice rings in the hall. "I have heard that you fear Loki has some sort of sway over me. That she is deceiving me. I would disabuse you of that notion."

With a single motion, he rips Loki's robe from her. She gasps audibly. Then a faint smile begins at the corner of her mouth.

"Trust that I know every facet of her," Balder says harshly. "She can hide nothing from me." He watches their faces for approval. Few have dared lay hands on Loki in the past few years, except for Thor and Odin. That is the point.

"What are you doing?" Loki whispers, sounding genuinely curious.

Balder ignores her. "I take no council from her. If I take anything, it is nothing she has not given to many others." He steps behind her and reaches around to cup one of her breasts. He feels her shiver slightly.

The people of Asgard have seen many things over the years, but Loki stripped and  _unresisting_  before them is a new sight. Balder sees one man lick his lips unconsciously.

"I see her for what she is," Balder says loudly, sliding one hand between her legs. "A glorified whore, and certainly not someone who has any say in what the king of Asgard does."

Loki squirms away slightly, and Balder drags her back against him. "Would you see proof of that?" he demands.

The cheer that goes up from the people is tinged with discomfort, but not enough. They've hated Loki for years, and seeing her exposed like this must satisfy them nearly as much as having Thor back.

Balder holds Loki securely against him, squeezing one of her breasts in his hand while he pushes a finger of the other inside her. She gives a low, hitching laugh.

"Listen to her," Balder snaps, fingering her roughly and twisting her nipple. "The great Loki revealed as nothing more than a common whore."

The people drink it in hungrily as Balder works his fingers inside Loki, making her squirm and twist and spread her legs helplessly for him.

"Balder the Bright," Loki whispers as she grinds down on his fingers. "Balder the  _pure_. What have I done to you?" She sounds almost rueful.

"Whatever you did, witch, your punishment is of your own making," Balder spits. He feels ill.

"Of that I have no doubt," she murmurs. Then she turns her face from him to the crowd and comes with a great, exaggerated cry.

Balder steps away, wiping his hand on his tunic. She is poison. "There," he says sharply. "It is done. You may all go about your business, as long as that business does not include questioning your king."

The people burst back into action all at once, turning to one another to speak in hushed voices. Balder turns back to Loki, who falls to her knees in front of him, her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

He turns his back and walks away quickly enough that he can pretend she's crying.


End file.
